The Tale Of A General
by Marcus Maximus
Summary: After the Twilight Princess, Zelda names Link commander of the Hylian army. He helps protect them from the barbaric tribes that attack them from the forest,but can he help protect them from problems within the Senate?RnR! RatedM for violence/sexual conduc
1. Chapter 1

The Tale Of A General

Chapter 1: The Battle Of Ordon Province

The Hylian military lined up just across the bridge that lead into Province Ordana. Overall there had been about six hundred Hylian Legions, two hundred of them heavy calvalry. Princess Zelda received word that an army of barbaric tribes had been marching throughout the country side.

The kingdom was naturally protected by barriers such as mountains, lakes, and deserts. The only entrance is through a trail in the woods.

A figure emerged, two bodygaurds on each side. He was on horseback, long loose blonde hair flairing behind him. He was clad in a green tunic, with chain mail underneath. His eyes were a very dark blue, the very same eyes as a feril beast.

As he slowed to a halt between his military ranks, everyone soluted, each saying, " General." Or, "Commander."

Link turned and saw as the " Barbarians" were gathering in the forest on the other side of the clearing. He invisioned how the battle would go. His archers would fire non-stop, as well as his seige machines. Afterwards his infantry would began advancing, using them as a decoy to protect the bridge, his calvalry would flank them all from the side, his entire force meeting in the middle. He smiled at his thoughts.

Suddenly he heard a battle cry from across the clearing as his eyes located his commanding officers. He rode in from the infantry line and stopped, smiling. "Well it looks like their lost to me, what do you say boys?"

The crowd shouted back at the barbarians, laughing at their stupidity of doubting the Hylian Legion. "How's about we show them the way of the Hylian Legion! What say you!" The military cheered again as Link headed off towards his calvalry. He slowed down in front of the commanding officials who were also Zeldas council guides. All though they were smart, they had completely different ideas regarding politics, but they only solved their problems behind Links back, fearing the wrath of princess Zelda.

" Artemis," Link looked at the blonde haired man who was now fifty winters in age. He was the most loyalist to Link among Zeldas ruling council." On my command fire archers. "

He then looked to the man on a white stallion to the left, clad in golden armour and white leggings. " Lance you lead the infantry after the archers are done with their assault. I'll take the infantry."

" Yes commander!" both darted off to their positions, eyeing each other suspiciously, Link took note of this for later. He then took the calvalry unit out into the forest into position so that they could successfully assemble their ambush. Link rubbed his red mares neck and patted ker nose gently. He smiled. He then turned and took the archer flag from a soldier, holding it high. He watched as arrows flew through the air and empaled the Barbaric tribes on the other side of the clearing.

Link unsheathed his sword, everyone else doing the same. He pulled on his green hat and raised his sword high. "Remember, stay together as a whole, and if you find yourself fighting alone in the middle of the field, then your already dead. And the goddesses have taken you for wine and a feast." Everyone laughed. " Now charge!"

Meanwhile Lance began advancing the infantry. They began walking slowly towards the intermost fields, fire arrows flying above their heads. The wind nicked at their feet as the nails on the bottoms of their sandals dug into the ground. The legion formed up into a line, throwing a loud roar at the barbaric tribes.

Suddenly the tribes charged, and after a moment of silence, they clashed against the legions shields. Lance on horseback charged into the ranks, splitting shields and sending men flying. He looked towards the East and saw Links unit emerge from the woods. Soon the entire barbaric army was empailed from both sides.

Link sped through the barbaric ranks, cutting and slicing as many men as he could find. It was too late as a man tripped his horse with his spear, sending Link flying.

The general pulled a steel Hylian shield from his back and raised his sword, charging at the man that tripped him. They clashed, sending a wave of blows at each other, which they both blocked. Eventually Link took the upper hand and cut the mans throat, then continueing to stab him to death. He raised his eyes again, along with his sword, blocking a downwards blow from another soldier. He quickly jumped back while blocking as many attacks as he could, then with a burst of strength he leaped forward, empaling the man in the ribs.

Soon the battle-field was cleared of all barbaric tribes, either dead or retreating, and victory was recognized. Link found his horse, who he called Epona and began hunting down the remaining men.

" Victory!" Shouted Artemis as everyone cheered." We have victory!"

_**So that was the first chapter. Sorry it ended weird, but anyways RnR and junk and tell me what you think about it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Tale Of A General

Chapter Two: Disagreement

Hyrule Castle was a place of luxury, beauty and gold. Every time one set his eyes upon the white of the great wall that surrounds the city, one could only think of the wonders inside its walls. It's people, once oblivious to the siege that had befallen them during the war of twilight.

The castletown is alive everyday from dawn till dusk, many people buying and selling. Soldiers walk the streets, patrolling the different sections of the castle.

Link sat in the dining hall three days after the attack on Ordon Province. He had been invited to a ball amongst the nobles in which many other nations attended, mostly to sign treatys and create alliances with the royal family. Of course Zelda is the last known heir to the throne, her father being assasinated before siege of the light world by the twilight realm.

Among the nobles were also Zeldas ruling council, which Link couldn't help but notice, that they had begun bickering again, making a scene among the guests that attended the ball. Link threw his black cloak behind him and lifted himself from the table. He guided himself towards the other end of the table where the princess herself greeted him patiently.

Link kneeled, " My lady." He spoke.

Zelda let out a sigh as he said this, not liking formalitys from Hyrules savior. But the princesses mind couldn't linger on this subject much, as there seemed to be problems elsewhere in the dining room. Her eyes darted back and forth between the council as they argued over many simple things. But her eyes stopped at one particular person.

Quiet in nature, Jabari sat, cloaked in a quiet place around the center of the table. He watched as the council bickered, and hearing it made his skin crawl. He decided to put an end to it.. " Enough!" He shouted, silencing not only the councilmen, but the nobles and the guests as well. "You four men will do well to hold your arguments until a later time."

Link and Zelda both nodded, and the festivities continued. Soon it was time for Zeldas suitors to meet her in person. So as tradition, music was performed, and a dance was initiated.

The night ended as all other balls do, Zelda ends up still princess and ruler without a king, something the council despises.

The next day a council meeting was in order, and it was set up before princess Zelda in the throne room with Link standing at her side. It was mid day and the room was heated with debate.

"Your highness with all do respect, Lance's decision will not be the best way. Hyrule is best left alone." Artemis glared at Lance, who didn't lose focus on the princess' gaze.

Lance shot a glare at the rest of the men, then looked at Link," My lady please understand. If Hyrule can expand its borders beyond the forest to the south, we will be most profitable. We have a powerful general who could guide our forces into victory. Conquering the southern tribes would end the conflict that has been fought for years."

" But…your highness." Artemis interupted, " You must understand, Lance only wants an empire. We do not strive for that, its not our way!"

The room was quiet for the moment, and Zelda had a lot on her mind. Her eyes never lost focus for a second, showing her control and power over the situation. She knew Link wanted to go home, she knew he had a family to look after. She saw the homesickness in his eyes. He had been so close to his home for so many years, yet he wasn't able to see his people, his village.

But on the other hand, the southern barbaric tribes had to be dealt with, and no one knew the area south of Hyrule more than Link did. Her thoughts were interupted as Link suddenly kneeled before her.

He kissed her left hand and then her right, then kissed his own. " Your highness. With all do respect. If even for a short period of time, would I be allowed leave to see my family, my son, my wife."

Zelda couldn't see the fierceness in his eyes but she could sense them. He hasn't been home since the day she came to him herself the night of the red moon, asking that he lead their forces. She shivered at the memory, not knowing herself what true love really is.

"Link…I will release you." She started. She could see the releif building up inside of him as he sighed. Then she started again, " But there is one more duty I would have of you before you go."

Link frowned a bit, then kneeled once more, " I am yours to command my lady. Whatever task that is set before me that must be done consider it done. I am with you, to the death."

But before Zelda could finish, a messager entered the throne room with several gaurds at his heels. The messager kneeled before the throne and rose again quickly. His voice was quickened, as he was out of breath , under his helmet was a flood of sweat that leaked into his armour. " your highness, theres trouble at the Western gate." Link stood, reaching for his sword at once. The messager spoke again, "The barbaric tribes have marched around death mountain and attacked Kakariko village. There were survivers, they have camped themselves in the eastern gate."

Lance walked over to Zelda and bowed, "Your highness with your permission, let me lead this battle against the bastard barbaric leader." Zelda looked at him, then back at Link. " After all, you did put me in charge of the western district."

Zelda nodded and Lance was off. She walked to the edge of the stairs before the throne and looked through the window, surley enough smoke could be seen. She shivered, " Link I… I'm afraid."

Link walked over to her and comforted her with a hand on the shoulder, " Your highness, nothing will harm you I assure you." He took her hand. " This favor you asked of me…what was it." Silence filled the room for several minutes as sounds of bombardment could be heard echoeing throughout the castle halls.

" Link… Hyrule isn't safe yet. My council is corrupted, and all hope is lost for the government that my father has created." She took his hand and this time she kissed them, " I ask that you stay for a little longer, to assure that the kingdom can stand on it's own two feet once again. I am not my father… So I ask that you return peace to the land, as my father did when he united the races."

" My lady…Consider it done." He then unsheathed his sword and walked out, heading towards the battle that now engulfed the western district.

_**I know the story line isn't forming right away, but trust me, it will all fall together shortly, and remember poor old Jabaris??? You haven't seen the last of him. So what do you think will happen within the council??? Don't know, you gotta read to find out! RnR, tell me what I need to work on! Give me ideas as well! I'm open to improvement and suggestions!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Tale Of A General

Chapter 3: Diversions

" Form up! Form up!" Yelled Lance, running across the walls of the Western District. The enemy had catipults set up just in range to take down their walls, he couldn't let this happen.

The military formation called for a row tactic, where archers were equipped with certain ranged bows. On every twenty or so yard mark, they would fire arrows as planned.

Lance unsheathed his sword and readied a Hylian shield. "I want our catapults stocked at the ready!" He barked as the men did what they were told. Catapults rose behind the walls, being stocked with what was known as "Hylian Fire." It would catch a blaze, but water would only spread the fire. " Infantry! Await my command! Hold the gates until they make their first assault!"

" Lance!" Came Links voice from behind. Link shook Lances hand breifly and soluted him. " You will have to hold the gates here. Hold it for as long as possible. I received word from a scout that the enemy is focusing their attack of this one section of the wall. If You can keep the attention here, my calvalry can ride up behind them and slaughter them. When this happens I want you to charge out of the gate, understood?"

Lance bowed, "Yes General." He then turned towards the enemy in the distance, realizing the size of their force. "I wonder how they got past the gorons mines without anyone noticing them…" Then his eyes widened with fear, "Messanger! Send for a messanger! Tell them that it is my order to send riders to Kakariko village at once and check on the posts there!"

Suddenly fire balls rose into the air, colliding with the walls. Several archers were knocked from the tops of the wall as many fought to only keep standing. Lance raised his sword, "Fire catapults! Take down their seige machines!"

Several hours of bombardment went by until it suddenly stopped. Lance rose to his feet quickly. "I want all infantry at the tops of the walls now! Get your arses moving! Stat!"

Shouts were heard throughout the entire Western district of the castletown as soldiers moved out of the shelters of the homes there and filled up the tops of the wall. Lance squinted in the afternoon sun, and saw that the barbaric tribes dressed in black armour had begun a charge holding tall ladders to reach the tops of the walls.

"Fire arrows!" Barked Lance, and hundreds of arrows came flying over the walls, taking out hundreds of the barbarians. It didn't take long for them to set up their ladders and the battle began.

Lance ducked a swing from an oversized axe, stepping on it and stabbing the man in the stomach. He then proceded in taking off his head. " Hold the walls! Don't let them spill over the tops!" Suddenly he was knocked to the ground by a war hammer. He blocked a down swing with his shield, then rolled to the side to dodge the next swing. He was about to be clobbered when a blade sunk through the back of the mans back, all Lance could see was the emblem of the triforce burned into the blade.

As the barbarian fell Lance's eyes widened at the sight. The princess herself had come to fight!

" Princess Zelda! I..."

" Do not say another word Lance. I can fight for my country just as well as any. I've brought the guard from the castle to help push back their ranks! I'll hold them off here, you take down their ladders!" Zelda turned to block an attack from a woman barbarian and continued to brutally stab her to the ground, her bodygaurds circling and protecting her at the same time.

Lance pulled several free men from the walls and proceded in taking down the ladders. The tribes retreated a bit, letting the Hylian Legion know that they had won a small victory for the moment. But the moment didn't last long as the enemy had begun pulling a ram towards the gates.

Zelda rushed to the center of the gates, puzzled as to what to do, she looked around at the formation and shook her head, "I want all infantry from the walls now! Finish your business and move to the gate! Archers stay on the top of the wall! Take down whoevers carrying that ram!"

Soon the ram reached the gate, and began bombarding it immensly. Legions struggled, holding the gates in place, but at the same time being knocked back by the force of the ram.

Suddenly, the gates broke, and the barbarians flooded in, killing as they entered.

Zelda raised her sword and pointed it at the invading enemy, smiling as she did so. Lance and the Legion infantry charged into the gates with war cry's sounding like that of lions taking their prey.

Everyone looked around them as they heard a horn in the distance. Lance fought his way back to the tops of the walls and saw that Link had successfully routed the enemy troops behind the catapults and had began making his way towards the city. The enemy retreated from the walls and ran south, Links calvalry soon running them down and killing them.

But, unknown the the legion, and her body gaurds, a figure swooped in and put a cloth over Zeldas mouth, knocking her out, and quickly leaving as it came. The gaurds ran after it, chasing it until they could no longer. It escaped out of the walls and into the Eastern province of Hyrule.

"WHAT?!" Came Artemis' voice as he received news of the princesses kidnapping. "What do you mean kidnapped?!"

"Sir a dark figured swooped in and grabbed the princess, we don't know who or what it was. All we know, is that it escaped into Eldin province." Said the Legion messager.

Lance and Link walked in, hearing the news and having troubled looks on their faces. Artemis walked back and forth, glancing at the throne, as if looking to Zelda for guidance.

Link pulled of his shield and set it against the throne, looking up with a wide eyed expression on his face. Artemis and Lance looked at him with troubled faces. "It's obvious that whoever kidnapped the princess used the battle on the western gates to distract us while they grab the princess." Explained Link, wiping the blood and sweat from his brow.

Lance agreed," I sent riders to Kakariko village just before the battle began, they haven't returned yet." He bowed to Link.

The hero sighed, again he would not be able to go home. He had been gone for two years, fighting on a campaign that only lead the nation to nowhere, defending their borders from the tribes that circled Hyrule. "We wait one more day for the riders to return, if no word, then Lance and I will go ourselves."

Link turned and laid his hand on Artemis' shoulder, "Don't worry, the princess will be safe. Send out riders to Eldin province, and have them search the land thoroughly. That is all."

Everyone bowed.

And so the sun set on a bloody day in Hyrule onl;y the princess, but the weilder of the triforce of wisdom was kidnapped and taken hostage.

**Read on to see what happens next ;D RnR!**


End file.
